Help:Portal
:Created by User:Tierrie. Source for this help page can be found on Dragon Age Wiki at Help:Portal. This is the documentation page for the Template:Portal pages and its components. The portal and front pages are constructed out of multiple components. Each of these components can be edited individually and is auto-magically rendered with the right background. Sections The creation of containers and elements of the portal box is handled by . It's design adds the necessary class so that the css can apply the correct style to the elements. You can move the elements about, but keep in mind that it might not look good unless you can also edit the stylesheet. Transformer is the transformer that takes the layout and converts it into . It can also transform a portal section into a frameless section called a . Components The following is a list of the components which can be used to make up a page. Simply transclude them into a page like so . * Template:Portal/Component/Slider, this page is special. See Slider for more information. * Template:Portal/Component/Contents * Template:Portal/Component/WikiBlog * Template:Portal/Component/Forums * Template:Portal/Component/WhatsHappening * Template:Portal/Component/FeaturedArticle * Template:Portal/Component/HelpingOut * Template:Portal/Component/MotorsportsNews Portal Components A portal is a unique type of component in that it is designed to fit within a certain width and height. It needs its fixed width as it is designed to be a tab in Slider or as a standalone in the fallback Portal Pages. * Template:Portal/Main, this is a special page, see Main Portal * Template:Portal/Gran Turismo * Template:Portal/Gran Turismo 2 * Template:Portal/Gran Turismo 3 * Template:Portal/Gran Turismo 4 * Template:Portal/Gran Turismo 4 Online * Template:Portal/Gran Turismo 4 Prologue * Template:Portal/Gran Turismo 5 * Template:Portal/Gran Turismo 5 Prologue * Template:Portal/Gran Turismo PSP * Template:Portal/Gran Turismo Concept * Template:Portal/Gran Turismo HD Concept * Template:Portal/Games Portal Pages Portal pages are actual portals - if javascript fails and as a fallback position, Template:Portal/Main will link to each of these portal pages without sliding. Therefore, even though these pages are seldom used, they must be created in the event the user does not have javascript enabled, or if javascript fails to load. These portal pages transclude Layout and passes Portal Components as a parameter. This basically tells wiki to use the layout but instead of using Slider, use a static Portal Component instead. The following is a list of Portal Pages * Portal:Gran Turismo * Portal:Gran Turismo 2 * Portal:Gran Turismo 3 * Portal:Gran Turismo 4 * Portal:Gran Turismo 4 Online * Portal:Gran Turismo 4 Prologue * Portal:Gran Turismo 5 * Portal:Gran Turismo 5 Prologue * Portal:Gran Turismo PSP * Portal:Gran Turismo Concept * Portal:Gran Turismo HD Concept * Portal:Games Layout There is only one current layout for the page and it is Gran Turismo Wiki - this wiki's main page. Its layout uses a unique component called the Template:Portal/Component/Slider unless it is transcluded and passed an anonymous } parameter. This page is only transcluded by Portal Pages. Slider There is one unique component called Template:Portal/Component/Slider which is a component that consists of the other portal components. Its primary purpose is create a page with multiple pages of portal. Only Template:Portal/Main is shown and the rest is hidden. If javascript is enabled, then the user can slide through these pages. If javascript is not enabled, then clicking on links in the main page will take you to the Portal Pages. In order to add new pages, you must do two things * Add the following code to the top of the page. X must be a number in the sequence. portal_content-X * Add the following code to the middle part of the page. A content can be anything but should be a Portal Components CONTENT HERE Main Portal The main portal is the first thing the reader sees when they enter the wiki as it is the first page of the Slider. It should contain normal links to pages or portals. In addition, if the link is to a Portal Components, it should also contain CONTENT HERE If javascript is enabled, this will cause the code to slide to the page X instead of opening the portal. If javascript is not, then as a fallback, the user will be taken to that link location. Random Pages These pages are here to distract you and cause confusion. * Portal:Sandbox Category:Help